


Grave

by SpaceNightmare



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Monologue, coe fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceNightmare/pseuds/SpaceNightmare
Summary: Ianto talks about Jack with Lisa.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Grave

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Pride event of the Ianto Jones Cult on Discord.  
> I'm no native speaker so there can be some mistakes.

„Hi Lisa, it's me, Ianto. I know it's been some time since I last visited you and I'm sorry, but... well something happened.  
You know that Jack and I moved into this little house near the Hub a year ago and for the last couple of weeks I've been thinking, maybe it is time for the next step.  
Our relationship has developed a lot in the last time, Jack and I are together for almost 5 years now and I've been thinking about the future a lot. I'm 29 and I don't know to which age I can make it if I stay with Torchwood. We want to make the best out of our relationship since we don't know for how long we can be together.  
Next week is our anniversary and... I'm going to ask Jack if he wants to marry me.  
And that's why I'm here, I wanted to tell you first. I know you'd be okay with it. I know that you would want the best for me and that you would want me to be happy, but I just need you to know it before anyone else, I haven't even told Tosh about it yet. If I wouldn't tell you it would feel like I was betraying you and I can't live with that feeling. Not again.

We're going to this new Italian restaurant that opened last months, they say it's pretty good. When we're done I'll ask him if he want's to go on a walk and I know he'll say yes, because Jack loves wandering through the streets at night. Whenever we do it we end up on a roof together and that's where I want to ask him.  
God, I'm getting nervous again. I hope he says yes. I need him to say yes.  
I already bought the ring, it's in the back of the closet where I know he won't look. It's a simple silver ring with a black line on it and engraved on the inside are the words “Till the world ends”.  
I think he'll be very surprised. It's not as if we haven't talked about it yet, but it was just when we were joking around. Somehow there always was that unspoken agreement that we should do it though. Well, now or never, right? You never know what the future brings when you work for Torchwood... We both know that...

Sometimes I wake up and think I'm the happiest man on this planet, just because I have him.  
Jack once said that being in love defines me as a person and I think it's true.  
When I fell in love with you my world changed. I woke up every morning with a smile, just because I knew there was a chance of seeing you again and it felt like the end of the world when I lost you. Everything was so different and I thought I could never be happy again, but when I realized how I feel for Jack my world turned upside down. It felt like I was in a roller coaster. I was in a low point when I was alone in my flat, without anyone to help me with my emotions. I was so confused to have those feelings towards a man, especially towards my boss. But than I always was at the highest point whenever I was with Jack, it just felt so right. Whenever I lie in his arms now I feel so secure, like nothing can harm me and whenever he kisses me it feels like time stops.  
Now listen to me, I'm talking about my boyfriend to my deceased girlfriend, good job Jones, good job. It's just easier to talk with you about him. I'm not good with words, you know that, but whenever I talk with you it's different. I have the same feeling when I talk to Jack, but I can't possibly talk about Jack with him, right? His ego is already big enough.

I think I should go now, I still have some work to do, but I'll be back soon and tell you how it went. Wish me luck and Lisa... I still love and miss you, don't forget that.”


End file.
